A Debt of Love
by Hespera Nova
Summary: This takes place after the NT arc. Yoh confessed and now he is Fei's prisoner. Fei needs something, and it seems his prisoner is the perfect one to provide it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Finder series, or its characters. No money is being made.

This takes place after NT arc. Yoh doesn't intend to leave, and Fei, although not knowing it, does not want Yoh to leave, either.

Miscalculations

"I used to love for so long, I barely remember how it was for me before." The words were still echoing in Fei's ears, although he had not been the least prepared to hear them, when they had left Yoh's lips.

"You are nothing but a traitor!", Fei had yelled at Yoh, but the gun in his hand had started to waver, until the treacherous arm went down, resting at his side. "You really think it is enough to say such words, such lying words, so I can forgive you, and let you go free, to your boss?" Yoh's eyes had not left Fei's face all along, never casting down in defeat, or sorrow, or humiliation.

"I could have left, and you know it", the bodyguard had simply stated, and, indeed, Fei had known that the battered man in front of him could have escaped and left for good. Had not he be the one to order his men to beat Yoh, but not kill him? Why he had chosen to offer Yoh this opportunity, instead of crushing the rat under his sole? It had been beyond his comprehension at the time, and it was still.

***

Fei's trail of thoughts was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

-Come in! he barked, but his face softened upon seeing Tao's face.

The boy entered with the china set in his hands, and quietly, he served Fei the tea the way his boss liked it. He sat on the chair across from Fei, and played with his fingers, his uneasiness obvious. Fei watched him amused for a while, then he spoke:

-What is it, Tao?

-Nothing, the small voice chirped, but Fei could not be that easily fooled.

-I know you have something you want to ask, he insisted patiently.

-It's really nothing, just that …

-Yes?

-Why is Kirishima feeding the prisoner, and not me? The boy blurted all of a sudden. I took good care of Akihito, when he was here, didn't I? Why am I not allowed to …

-This man is dangerous, Fei cut short the boy's tirade, while his face hardened. I do not want you harmed.

Scared by the expression in his boss' eyes, Tao hesitated, then he asked feebly:

-Who is this prisoner, boss?

-It is nothing to concern your pretty head with.

Fei smiled at the boy. He didn't want Tao to see him like this, cold, and bitter, and unforgiving. Tao was his little sunshine, and he wanted to cherish him forever.

***

The heavy door rattled, and Yoh raised his head, trying to make something of the man's silhouette, entering his cell. He squinted when the light was turned on, his eyes too used to the darkness, for days on a row. He hoped for nothing. Fei had not come to see him ever since he had confessed his love, so he could only suspect the man intended to let him rot slowly here, as punishment for his betrayal. Yet, Yoh felt no regret. He could feel the pain, but he could not feel regret. He had known his life was forfeit, from the moment he had met Liu Feilong. The man had not had his long hair at the time, nor his elegant clothes, but Yoh had fallen for him. Even prison clothes could not rob Fei of what he was. A proud, stubborn male, with soft skin, feminine features, trying to hide his weakness under forced cruelty … Yoh smiled for himself. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Fei was a cruel and unforgiving man, but it was too late for Yoh to reconsider this, it was too late to fall out of love.

-Why are you smiling?

Yoh felt a jolt traveling down his spine, upon hearing the familiar voice. "Fei!"

-I was thinking about you.

-Are you still too stubborn to admit that all this infatuation you pretend to have with me is nothing but a lie?

Yoh forced his head to raise up, and moved forward, as much as his chains allowed.

-I am not stubborn. I am in love with you.

-Stop! Fei's voice sounded desperate, so Yoh ceased the rattling of his chains, and assumed an obedient pose.

Liu Feilong had not felt so angered in a long time. Even the conflicted feelings he had harbored for so long for Asami had not lately enraged him so much. He wanted to take this out of his system, he wanted to stop! Even if it meant to take it out on the wretched being standing in front of him like this, like there was no longer anything to lose.

-Do you not value your life, Yoh? Fei asked.

-If I die by your hand, I will die happy.

Obviously, the man had all the intentions to drive Fei completely mad. Was this another of Asami's cruel and unusual punishments? Did the Japanese truly think that Fei was that stupid to fall into the same trap again? First, the trap of trust, then, the trap of love? Was there no end to this? Asami had to know by now how much Fei truly wanted to be loved. How much he longed for true affection, not for someone after his status or his looks. Someone to love him, only him. Too bad Tao was only a child, but Fei chased away the thought in disgust with his own self.

The one before him was a grown up male, one that could be used for such dirty deeds, as Fei had felt something like a rash needing to be scratched, ever since he had freed Akihito. Maybe it was only sexual need, the restlessness he felt. After all, Yoh wasn't going anywhere, was he? Fei could use him, while digging deeper into Asami's new plot.

-If you love me so much, prove it, he challenged the man.

Yoh looked at him, trying to figure out what Fei meant.

-Don't worry, I don't intend to leave you in the dark, he laughed cruelly, while parting his gown, and unzipping his trousers. On your knees, Yoh, and show me how much you love me, with your mouth.

The last words were uttered in a softer tone than intended, taking both males by surprised. Yoh lowered himself on his knees, almost trembling in anticipation. He had not been expecting that. Physical intimacy with Fei was meant as only fodder for dreams, and Yoh had never hoped for such a direct order. His own member stretched the fabric of his pants, but there was nothing he could do, with his hands tied behind his back. All the muscles in his body hurt, but Yoh's mind could only think about the thing that was about to happen.

Furious with his own softening tone, Fei closed the distance between him and the prisoner, and grabbed Yoh by his hair, pushing his soft organ between pliant lips that accommodate his girth right away and started to apply pressure, sucking gently. Something in Fei felt the need to protest, but that mouth felt so good on him, that he let the other head take the lead for the present moment. A moan rose in Fei's elegant throat. The Baishe boss grabbed strands of Yoh's hair, and ushered him to move faster. His ex bodyguard seemed to comply happily, but Fei decided to let the thought irk him later, when he would be in his room, alone. For now, he pushed and pushed, hoping for at least making Yoh gag a little, but the technique didn't work, as the man seemed to be quite practiced in providing oral gratification.

-Where did you learn to such like that? Fei uttered through hitched breaths. Did Asami teach you that? Telling you would be great to know how to give head, so you could get under my skin better?

Yoh could not protest, his mouth full, but he was sure his words would not be listened to, anyway. So, instead, to point a fact, he swallowed deeper, now stimulating Fei's organ with the undulating movements of his throats.

-Such a talented mouth, Yoh … Fei commented. Maybe I could use you, by turning you into a common whore …

Yoh seemed to be chocking upon hearing that part, which made Fei laugh.

-Don't worry, I am not interested in making lousy money from renting you. Your holes, all of them, are mine.

Why was Fei's voice warming up so much to the topic of ownership? With Fei too far gone, Yoh was the only one to ask about it, but only in his head. He could not focus either, as the pounding of his mouth began more and more needy, until Fei stilled his movement and started releasing his bodily material inside Yoh's generous throat. The bodyguard gulped carefully, not wasting one drop. Fei let go of his hair and stepped back. Yoh watched him, licking his lips, himself still needy of everything that was Fei.

The Baishe boss straightened his clothes, back to his colder self, although something resembling a satisfying grin crept up to his lips.

-I see you could have your uses, Yoh. And I do intend to use you. I will do it to you until your throat will be sore, and your entire body will ache. After all that, will you still be able to say that you love me?

-Yes, came the steady answer.

-It wasn't a question! Fei tried to silence the man, but obviously it was too late.

-I will always love you, Fei.

-Don't you dare say my name!

-I don't care if you beat me, or crush me, or kill me.

-Oh, is that so? Then I will do nothing of the above.

"I'll make you my plaything, how could a man like you swallow that? I will parade you everywhere as my sex slave, I'll use you whenever I see fit, I'll have you in front of the men that you used to work with, will that make you spill out the truth about Asami's plan? How far are you willing to go with your obedience? Killing or torturing you are things you expect, for sure, but how about being used like a sex object? Have you ever considered that? Did Asami prepare you for that, too?" The words didn't leave Fei's lips, but he stared at Yoh the entire time, while thinking them. The man dared to look back at him, with the same clear eyes, like his mouth had not been raped, only seconds ago. Snorting, Fei turned on his heels and left.

***

Yoh exhaled deeply, and slowly and carefully, using all his body flexibility, he passed his hands over the back of his legs, reaching the calves, then the soles, until succeeding to bring his hands on his front. Obviously, no one was aware of his abilities, or they would have tied him tighter. That allowed him more freedom, and he had not risked it so far. However, now, the need was urgent. Gently, he took his own organ into his hand, and started to jerk off fast, with his ears on guard, reviewing what had happened moments before. He could still taste Fei on his lips and on his tongue, and that was enough fuel for his own release, that he carefully let go. After that, he proceeded to the reverse movement, so he could look as tied as before when his meal was going to appear. His loins freed from the pressure, he began thinking about Fei's behavior. Yoh could not suppress a jolt of pleasure upon remembering how soft Fei's voice had gotten when claiming ownership upon Yoh's body. The words may have been harsh, but that tone spoke otherwise, of a need that Yoh wanted to fill for Fei. "I will serve you well, my love. Now I am free from my boss, and I can dedicate my entire existence to you. My debt of honor have been paid, I only have my debt of love to pay."

***

In his room, Fei felt deserted and alone. The satisfaction he had felt upon his sexual release had been short lived. Yoh's mouth had been so warm, and now Fei only felt coldness grabbing him. "Am I so needy?", Fei pondered, but he decided in favor of satisfying his needs for the time being. "I am going to bring Yoh here. I'll chain him to the bed, if I have to. He would not dare kill me, if that was the case, he would have done it till now. No, Asami, I know your plan now, it's transparent. You want me to fall for Yoh, but I will only use your pawn to get my rocks off, how does it sound to you?"

Fei laughed like a mad man, but the only tear appearing on the corner of his left eye told another story. "I only need to be warm", she seemed to say, but Fei pretended he could not hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

Faline, thank you so much for your kind review, basically I'm writing this second chapter because you motivated me to do so. I apologize for mentioning this here, but I could not send you a PM, apparently your profile settings prevents it. Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy the next bit as well.

Hidden

Nothing seemed to happen, for days in a row. Yoh was contemplating his life behind bars, for the second time in his entire existence. When he had entered that Hong Kong prison, seven years ago, he had not known what to expect. It had been only a job, a job to get closer to the not yet installed Baishe leader. Yoh had not been prepared to fall in love. But, since the first time he had seen Liu Feilong, he had known in his gut that he was lost forever. The so called imagined infatuation had, step by step, transformed into a full scale obsession, that Yoh had nurtured only in his dreams. If it had not been for Asami to release him from his oath, he would never told Fei about his feelings. For him, Fei was supposed to be untouchable. Yoh had never hoped for anything. Even now, he only wanted to be allowed to love that exquisite male whose dreamy, ever changing eyes, were haunting his every waking moment. And, if Fei had wanted him dead, Yoh would have gladly torn his heart out and placed it at his feet. It was this intensity that made Yoh feel it would have been better if his days were truly numbered. How did Fei intend to torture him? For how long? Yoh no longer cared for answers. Only knowing that he would die while keeping his mind, his will, his nerves, and his heart, all focused on that beautiful face that had stolen his heart a long time ago, was enough to bring peace into his mind, forever.

It was to his great surprise that Kirishima opened the door, just to throw his regular clothes on the ground, in front of him, saying:

-Dress up, the boss wants to see you.

He let the man untie his wrists and legs, and proceeded to the order, with no further comments. Yoh was entirely sure that he was preparing for his own execution, that he did not care for asking additional questions. What Kirishima said, though, confused him to no end.

-He says he was mistaken, that he wrongly accused you.

Something like an accusation could be clearly read behind the man's words. Raising an eyebrow, Yoh stared at Kirishima.

-Boss is never wrong. I'm keeping my eyes on you.

Yoh didn't care for any response. After all, the ball was still in Feilong's court, and it seemed the game was completely to his liking. He let himself be led out of the cell, Kirishima's eyes digging in the back of his skull, like a steady hammer.

***

Feilong was waiting impatiently for the man to be brought to him. A weird smile caressed his perfect lips, and he crushed it mercilessly with his pearly whites. He was impatient, alright. Just staying away from the fire never meant he could not get burnt. Constantly pretending his obsession with the man locked there, in the ugly cell, had only to do with Asami and the Japanese's need to manipulate him, was beginning to take its toll on his sanity. Controlling his mind, and the need to go down there, and ask Yoh to hold him and lie to him, was one thing, but controlling his body had proved to be even harder. Not once, he had had to keep Tao at the door, only to regain his own hitching breath, nurtured by sudden interventions on his own needy body, that needed release in the most inappropriate hours of the day. Fei had battled a long time with the desire he felt, the one he knew too well it could mean his surmise, unless he learnt how to dominate it and use it in his own advantage. Finally, he decided in favor of natural release, the one involving another body, ready to take everything he needed to give. Not that he hadn't try pretty much everything else. One night, he landed in one young boy's bed, and he had even paid the pretty male extra to tell Fei that he loved him. It had not worked out, which amazed and annoyed Feilong to no end. Throwing the boy out of the bed, and storming for the door hadn't done any good either. Feilong needed Yoh, he needed to hear those lying words. He was still lying to himself, but he was no longer in control, and so he just gave in to the illusion of control, by ordering Yoh to be brought to him. Most of all, and what made matters worse was that Yoh felt guilt and shame creeping his inner thoughts. Not knowing much about how to handle things, he had simply told his men he had been mistaken about Yoh's treason, so there was no reason to keep him as a prisoner. Kirishima's eyes had clearly stated that Fei's reasons had seemed fragile and stupid, but there was one thing Fei could be sure about: that his men were following his orders, no questions asked.

The knock on the door brought Feilong back from his revery. Yoh entered the room, and stopped before his boss, with the same calm as before. If the recent event had never happened, Feilong could have sworn this was just another regular day, with Yoh summoned to complete his boss' daily requests. Resting his eyes on the calm male, not all dressed up in his regular suit, Feilong ordered Kirishima:

-Leave us.

His eyes never left Yoh, until the door was closed, and Kirishima's footsteps faded away. Feilong carefully examined his bodyguard's face. He was not amused, nor victorious, only composed and waiting. For what?

-You may be wondering why I reinstated you.

Yoh remained silent, taking in and feeding his own hunger with Feilong's beautiful features. As always, he let nothing gave in about his own inspection, knowing too well he was already granted too much happiness, to see so close the face of his beloved. Feilong was tapping the floor, impatiently waiting for an answer:

-So? Aren't you going to ask anything?

Yoh watched him carefully, pondering his answer. The beautiful dragon was as unforeseeable as he was fascinating, and he hated seeing his darling's face conflicted.

-I will take whatever you are giving me.

Fei stamped his feet into the floor, like a miffed child.

-Why are you like this? Why are you torturing me with your pretenses? Just tell me what Asami wants and leave!

Inside Yoh's heart, a struggle was rearing its head. Fei seemed so upset, he just wished Asami asked him to do something, so he could ease his love's mind, by confessing to everything. But he could not lie about it. Especially not when Feilong's features were twisting so bad, like the man was on the verge of tears. Yoh got on his knees, and caught one of Fei's elegant hands into his own. He brought it to his lips, and kissed it in reverence, casting his eyes down. The bodyguard whispered:

-My ex-boss doesn't need anything. I am here for you, master.

Feilong trembled when Yoh's dry lips caressed his hand. Words like those made Fei weak to his knees, made him feel like wishing to crawl out of his skin and scream. He had no plans with Yoh, he just needed to have him near. But he needed to maintain his composure, so he asked, his voice distant:

-Get my pipe ready. No matter how much you intend to lie, I will get to the bottom of this. Until then, you are not allowed to leave my side, day or night. I want to know where you are all the time, even when you go take a leak. I will monitor all your communications, all your moves, everything!

Efficiently, Yoh got up and prepared the opium pipe for his master. It seemed Feilong was still obsessed with Asami, but Yoh thought he was not worthy enough to question Fei's love for his ex-boss. It seemed only natural for Feilong to be in love with someone of the same status and power. After all, he was nothing but a bodyguard, a pawn to be disposed of. He knew Feilong was not prepared to learn the truth, that Asami never meant to hurt him, that the Japanese yakuza helped him from the shadows to consolidate his position. But Asami was in love with that boy, and that was again something Yoh could understand, as he could see why the younger male's gentle nature would bring happiness into Asami's life. The fact that Asami and Feilong were cut of the same stone made them unfit for one another, but Yoh knew that he was not the one to tell the beautiful Chinese, and that was something for the man to discover on his own.

He brought the filled pipe to Fei, and gently kneeled again at his feet. Feilong smoked in silence for a while, waiting for the opium to take effect on his body. He needed to blame it on the drug for what was going to happen, no way in hell he would admit he needed Yoh so much. Letting his eyes travel on Yoh's dressed body, he issued his firs order for the night:

-Please me …

Yoh felt the slight tremble in the body next to him, but he managed to keep his own needs at bay. Not daring to raise his eyes to meet Feilong's, he slowly let his lips touch the naked skin, above the garment, on the neck. Fei let out a loud sigh, encouraging Yoh to continue. Skilled hands began unbuttoning Fei's shirt, quickly followed by loving lips planting small kisses everywhere. Dragging slowly from his pipe, Feilong let his body prey to the touch, distantly pondering on the fire that those lips and hands left in their wake.

Caressing the naked chest with both his hands, Yoh playfully caught pink nipples between his digits and tugged at them gently, watching carefully from one side the expressions playing on Feilong's face. He had yet to learn what could bring the beautiful dragon to an absolute state of arousal, where only the need was present, and all pretenses left aside. According to Fei's soft grunts, Yoh was on the right path, so he grabbed one hardened nipple between his teeth and teased by sucking and biting in the same time.

-Oh, God … Feilong whispered, and Yoh smiled to himself.

The bodyguard let his lips travel south and tickled Fei's perfect bellybutton with his tongue. The hands grabbing his hair were telling him how much his master liked the teasing ministrations. Not wanting to let his beloved wait any longer, Yon unzipped the man's trousers and peeled the underwear from sweaty thighs. Apparently, Fei was not indifferent to the man's touch, which pleased Yoh to no end. Blowing hot air over the erection standing proud, once released from the tight briefs, Yoh continued his teasing, while getting closer and closer to purpose of his actions.

-Take it into your mouth already! Fei commanded in a needy tone, and Yoh complied right away, letting his mouth swallow the man's entire length.

Being wrapped into that skilled mouth made Fei almost lose his head. Almost, as one tiny thought was still irking him. Although Yoh was doing as he was ordered to, something was still amiss. Fei wanted this because he wanted to be in control, and no control was handed to him, when the moist hot lips were circling his shaft, and the willing mouth was savoring the elongated dick, now weeping in arousal. Annoyed with his own inability to decide, Fei grabbed Yoh by the hair and pushed him away from his dick. The bodyguard blinked in confusion, and licked his lips unconsciously. Angry, Fei slapped him across the face. Yoh didn't dare look surprise, so he let his eyes down.

-Bend over the bed, Fei ordered in a snappy tone.

Yoh complied again, and let his burning cheek into the cool silky sheets. His determination had never wavered before, and it was not going to start now. He was hearing Fei moving behind his back, and he hitched his breath when he felt the elegant, yet strong hands grabbing his belt and finally letting down his trousers. The cold air felt strange against the naked skin of Yoh's thighs. He heard Fei spitting, and he knew what was going to happen, so he tried to relax. Despite that, the burning sensation he suddenly experienced, when Feilong's not enough lubricated cock pushed against his rear entrance, proved too much to bear. He let out a surprised cry, which earned him a cruel laughter from his assailant.

-Oh, please, don't tell me you're a virgin, Fei commented and pushed further, until he was all inside the submissive male, bent before him.

"Not anymore", Yoh thought, but it was not exactly the right time to cry over spilled milk. Luckily, Fei was unaware of his tears, and Yoh was thankful for that reason, pushing his face into the sheets to let them dry the wetness on his face. He had never thought it would be that bad the first time, but, since he had never hoped for Fei to claim ownership over his body in that way, the surprise factor was too overwhelming to let him think about the whole thing too much. The grunts of pleasure escaping from Fei's lips were the only compensation for the bad sensation of being split in two, that also seem to reach no end. It was like all his insights were on fire, impossibly stretched and beyond any control. Yoh grabbed the sheets with his hands, gasping for air, when Fei increased the rhythm in order to pound his flesh harder. Luckily for the bodyguard, soon enough, Fei stilled his hips, grabbing Yoh's flesh hard, and, praising his tightness, he let his release flow inside the willing body.

Falling on the bed next to Yoh, Fei groaned with satisfaction. He slapped Yoh's ass and squeezed hard.

-I must admit this is some prime quality ass... At least Asami didn't send in any used up hole. Not even Akihito was that tight.

"It figures", Yoh thought to himself, but he did not say anything. Discreetly wiping his wet lashes, he dared get up, and began dressing. Being again his usual composed self, despite the fire still burning inside his body, he stood up next to the bed, taking in the image of a satisfied Fei, whose lips were smiling. The Baishe leader still had his softening dick out of his pants, and it made Yoh wanting to lean over him and kiss him, just for the sake of their first time together. However, the bodyguard stood still, not even daring to think too much about how this would have been if it had not been for Asami and all the chaos that has messed up their lives.

Fei took in the image of the bodyguard as well. The man seemed to be as cool and unreadable as always, but his face looked rather pale, and a bead of sweat, unknowingly left out on the upper lip, told a different story. Feilong felt somewhat avenged, but the aftermath stupor he loved to indulge in demanded something more. He raised an elegant hand and commanded:

-Undress me and put me to bed.

A crooked smile flew over Yoh's lips for a second. Was Fei being an overspoilt brat or what? He kneeled on the bed, and started to undress his impossibly beautiful master, with efficient moves, trying to not think he was touching again that porcelain skin. He even find it quite unbelievable that, only minutes ago, he was bent over the bed and claimed by that apparently fragile being, whose predatory instincts surfaced only when their prey was near. Sighing in pure satisfaction, Fei let Yoh touch him everywhere. It was the gentleness that made his body quiver, but he had loved having Yoh like that, serving him without a word, ready for any of his whims. He felt Yoh near, and that was enough to satisfy his ego for the time being, leading him into believing he was the one in control, the one to issue demands and to receive gratification. Fei was not used to ask his bed warmers how they felt after sexual trysts; in his opinion, they just had to be thankful for having someone as important as him for their sex partner. Yet, seeing Yoh a little out of his shell like this made Fei wonder, for a moment, whether he was not wrong about the whole deal. "Of course I am right, Yoh is Asami's man, it's my right to do as I please", Fei said to himself, not willing to admit that he somehow wanted Yoh to say something, anything. Instead, the bodyguard was moving around the room, bringing Fei all the items the boss needed for his bedtime preparations.

-Undress, too, Fei ordered, and it did not escape him, the slight trembling in those strong hands, while unbuttoning his coat and his shirt. He frowned, opening his mouth to comment, but, then again, the idea that he was being played, did not let him continue.

-Lay on the bed with me, he said, and Yoh got between the sheets, next to a fully clothed, in silk pajamas, Fei.

Once the lights were out, Yoh's heavy breathing filled the room.

-Cover yourself, Fei ordered in a sharply manner. I don't want you to catch a cold, because you will give it to me, too.

The sensation of cold sheets against his skin seemed too much for Yoh to bear for a split moment. He trembled, his body still remembering, despite his own telling that everything was in order, that he stilled loved Fei, no matter how he intended to treat him from now on. He spooned into the fetal position, wishing so hard for the warm body next to him to come at least a little closer. Ever since he had secretly wished for Fei, he had never felt such intensity. It was maybe because his body was not accustomed to the sensation of being ravished like that by another male, yet, Yoh could not help but feel utterly alone and deserted on the inside. No, it was more than physical, it was emotionally damaging to stay so close to the person he loved, and receive such treatment. Yoh bit on his lips and commanded his own body to stop shivering. A thought from long ago made him smile, though; when his body had been all sore and hurting, and his master had told him he had the great attitude of a fighter. "You will always get what you want, Yoh. Even when you think you do not want it. Because for you it matters only that you desire that thing, without caring if you succeed or not."

Yoh gasped when he felt Fei moving next to him, plastering his back with his own body.

-I'll keep you warm. Now stop that, I need to sleep, and tomorrow we have work.

The bodyguard let himself into the half embrace. Even if under false pretense, it was what it was: Fei's warm body touching his.

***

The next morning, when Fei got up, the first thing he saw was Yoh. Apparently, they had slept the whole night embracing each other, one of Fei's long legs thrown over the covers and over Yoh, in sincere and unaware possessive manifestation. The bodyguard face seemed to be totally at peace, an innocent smile lighting his usual cold face. Fei remained like that for a while, waiting for the other man to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Revelations

When Yoh flashed his eyes open, he was surprised to find Fei staring intently at him. Knowing too well this was not a pleasure for him to withhold, he closed them back, but Fei's voice did not let him be:

-Wake up, Yoh. This is not fucking high school, and I'm not your mom.

Yoh felt like laughing, but when he tried to move, his body remembered last night, when he had been taken, not only by surprise, but by Fei as well. His smile turned crooked, and, grimacing, he finally got up, dragging the sheets around his body to cover himself. A strong hand, however, dragged the sheets back, leaving him naked for inspection. Fei remarks did not fall on deaf ears:

-No reason for you to be shy. I want to see the body I will be indulging in from now on.

Letting his shoulders slump, Yoh started to search for his clothes, but he could not get his hands on the first item, when Fei commanded sharply:

-Stay like this. And go take a shower. I do not intend to push my dick into a hole filled with my own sloppy seconds. I like you nice and clean, try remembering that.

A tremor passed through Yoh's body. Did Feilong want him again so soon? He repressed his own feelings, however, and proceeded for the bathroom door.

***

While Yoh was washing, Fei was using his own bath to refresh himself. He liked having the convenience of basics right at his fingertips, and his private quarters accommodated more than just one bathroom. While the water sprayed on his body, he was pondering about the other night, when he had been experiencing a new sensation: taking one's body, of someone that did not seem to care about anything but Feilong. "That's a lie", his mind was squirming, but he had enjoyed so much Yoh's submissiveness, despite the bodyguard's own clear discomfort and pain, that he was willing to forget, for a moment, that the man had been sent by Asami to mess up with Fei's mind. And it was something more. Fei had simply enjoyed having Yoh. The compliant body had received Fei's hardness, despite its natural resistance, and gaining control over that supple tunnel of muscles, simply there for Fei's pleasure, had made his head spin in pure delight. It had been tight, it had been good, it had been everything Fei had wanted. Just remembering last night made his cock rise again to life, and Fei only tugged at it a little, to fend off the teasing sensation for a while. He chided his organ playfully: "Just a little patience … you and that tight whole will meet again soon …"

****

In the other bathroom, Yoh felt himself assaulted by dread. He wanted to please Fei so much, yet his body was still hurting. He knew what was going to happen once he was back in the room again, so he tried to pushed against his rear entrance, in order to prepare himself. He carefully inserted two fingers, and flinched in pain. He was amazed no blood was there, after Fei's forceful entrance from the other night. Yoh quietly thanked all sex gods for his own flexible body. After drying himself up, he carefully brushed his teeth, then he grabbed one bottle of cream from the sink and started lubricating himself. "As they say, there's no moment like the present", he murmured and, deeply exhaling, entered the room, only to find it empty for the moment. Upon hearing a door slamming shut, he turned only to notice Feilong, moving gracefully towards him, a fire in his eyes, and a shameless erect dick balancing from one side to another, seemingly pointing towards Yoh's nakedness. Yoh opened his mouth to say something, but Fei closed the distance between them and grabbing his waist, clashed his mouth against his bodyguard's lips. Suddenly, Yoh was pushed towards the sofa, while being kissed like crazy by the hungry dragon. Fei didn't want to give up on Yoh's lips and angrily bit them until the attacked mouth opened in unthought protest.

-Ouch! Yoh exclaimed, but Fei didn't let him think too much about it.

-Open your mouth, damn it! I want to taste you really good …

And taste he did, as once a mesmerized Yoh opened his mouth, a sweet tongue marched forward, battling for dominance of pliant insides. Yoh moaned in pure ecstasy, as he never imagined Fei's kisses to be that good. Those kisses simply made his dreams seem only a far and faded memory, reality too good to be true. His legs were risen above, and Fei found his way inside the other male's body, easily reaching his prize.

-What a naughty boy you are, Yoh … Fei commented, releasing Yoh's mouth just in time to let him gasp for air. You lubricated yourself really well, that really makes my dick happy … You're still that fucking tight … How thoughtful of Asami to send in an untrained bottom …

Yoh raised his eyes to take in a very aroused Feilong. He licked his lips, then his eyes grew wider, when a secret spot inside him was accidentally hit. A connection trespassing the link between his spine and the pleasure cells inside his brain made him moan loudly, throw his head back, and close his eyes. Feilong laughed cruelly at the surprised pleasured expression on Yoh's face.

-C'mon, c'mon, now don't tell me you've never been nailed …

-You're … the … first … , Yoh managed to utter through clenched teeth, trying to fight off the need to moan like a common whore.

-Oh, what an honor … Feilong's hot voice licked Yoh's sense of hearing. Well, you're not exactly young and innocent, so I won't waste my time teaching you the ropes … just learn it on the go …

Impatiently, Fei took one of Yoh's hands and placed it on the half awaken dick resting between them. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he pushed Yoh into pleasuring himself while being taken. The male was trembling, and the play of emotions on that usual composed face made Fei all hot and bothered. Yes, that was his doing. He was the only one that could make Yoh come, while getting fucked in the ass.

With a load moan, Yoh came indeed, spilling his seed all over his belly and chest, and his twitching body dragged Fei after him. The dragon devoured his prey, at last, and, burying himself deep inside, gave Yoh's life a whole new meaning. It was love making, for all the wrong reasons, but this was first of Yoh's orgasms given by his beloved master.

Feilong didn't pull out, but let himself rest on top of Yoh, his forehead buried in the other male's shoulder, while panting heavily. It felt even better without the drug. This was a drug, Fei pondered, not wanting to let go. Yoh's loving hands touching his sweaty back brought him back. No, this man was a traitor, no matter how good his body felt. Fei rose, pushing against Yoh, in anger. The loud pop that accompanied his procedure of severing their entwined bodies made his fury fade away, though. Repressing a smile, he ordered:

-Shower, then dress. I still need my energies for the day. I don't want to end up humping you every waking moment.

****

A new day, a new challenge. Examining Yoh's face with half hooded eyes, Fei was silently boasting about his contest. While chauffeured to the meeting destination, only the Baishe leader knew about, staying across from Yoh, he pondered about playing a little a game of cat and mouse.

-How many? He suddenly asked.

-How many what? Yoh blinked in confusion.

-How many men did you fuck?

The question sounded casually, but Yoh almost felt like chocking. What was it that Fei wanted?

-Ahem … he tried to buy time, clearing his throat.

-Let me rephrase that … Fei's eyes were now wide open, and fixed on his squirming prey. Since you say I'm the first to fuck your exquisitely tight asshole, which, by the way, I truly enjoy having first thing in the morning, and that is much coming from me, seeing that Tao's amazing breakfast is your direct competition, how many males did you put your dick in?

Yoh did not feel even one ounce more comfortable with Fei's clarifications, but he answered:

-None.

-There, there, Yoh, are you taking me for a fool? You have no gag reflex, and don't bullshit me by saying you used to swallow sweet potatoes in kindergarten. Who was the one to penetrate your mouth for the first time?

Yoh closed his eyes in resignation.

-Asami Riuchi.

Smiling triumphantly, Fei let a gleam fire his eyes.

-How right I was … And, how many others?

-None, Yoh cast his eyes down, not daring to look into Fei's fiery orbs.

Feilong laughed cruelly.

-Then I shall thank Asami for letting me have his own personal head giver as a pleasure provider. Really, that would the first thing I will tell him, as soon as I see him.

Something was off, and Yoh could tell. He didn't exactly want such a topic involving his boss to pop up into the conversation. His dry throat barely let him murmur:

-Who are we going to see right now?

-Oh, didn't I tell you? My bad, it is your ex-boss, summoning me for some unfinished business, it seems.

Yoh felt a cold chill running down his spine. Indeed, Fei's torture was cruel and unusual, and like nothing Yoh had ever envisioned. There was no way for him to ensure Feilong that he had not been sent by Asami to play the seduction card, while confessing that his ex-boss had been the only man he had ever got sexually involved before Fei. He wasn't sure the dragon would have understood the reason behind that lost and fading intimacy he had once shared with the yakuza boss. He tried to reach Fei's eyes, but he found his master staring through the car window. Casually, Fei continued his set of embarrassing questions, like he had not heard anything unusual so far:

-And women?

Yoh examined his own hands, gathered in his lap.

-There have been a few good ones.

-And? What happened?

-They all left a while ago, Yoh answered with a sigh. Left, married …

-I don't care about hearing your pathetic little stories, Fei replied sharply. Good thing we know you are perfectly capable of fucking a pussy.

Now what was that? Unaware of his own actions, Yoh stared in disbelief at his master's face. Fei returned the stare, with one that succeeded, in a weird fashion, to look both hurt and threatening. Yet, it was out of the ordinary, and quite amazing, for Feilong to see Yoh losing that usual unmoved mask of surety and self determination. Especially since the bodyguard just fell at his feet, murmuring an apology. Fei smiled. He had won again, and it seemed so simple. Or hadn't he? It was what Yoh wasn't telling him that kept Fei on his toes ever since he had learn about his trusted man's treason, it was the curiosity about the tricks the man had been taught to determine Fei to trust him again. How much of a fool did they take him for? But it was refreshing to see the man kneeling at his feet, again. He grabbed Yoh's chin and forced his face up. With the other, he caressed the man's lips, finding pleasure just in tracing them with his digits. The lips he had just learned kissing, the lips that so skillfully had delivered him pleasure beyond believe. Even so, the only words that came to Fei were:

-I will thank Asami for doing such a good job training your mouth.

They were uttered in a very low tone, Yoh almost missed them. He did not dare look hurt, instead, he closed his own feelings shut. It was easier than letting Feilong know he was, indeed, hurt, by those words. The change in the bodyguard's countenance did not pass unnoticed. Fei let go of Yoh's chin in a brisk, angry movement, and ordered, pouring as much cold irony as he could muster into his words:

-Get the door for me, will you?

****

Yoh was waiting outside the door of the conference room where Feilong and Asami were having their business meeting. His mind was in turmoil, but feeling on the edge was not something out of the ordinary in his line of work, so he decided to just wait and see.

***

-Do you know who I brought with me? Feilong asked, while throwing seductive glances towards Asami, over the table.

-Your bodyguards, obviously, Asami answered, faking a smile.

-Just one, Fei added, waiting for Asami to ask a question that never came. Aren't you going to ask me why only one and who is it?

-No.

Feilong really wanted to grab the man's neck and make him beg for dear life. But Asami had always been like this, cold, calculated, and never truly interested in Feilong. It was so much of a slap across the beautiful dragon's face, Asami's attitude, that it made Fei's blood boil.

-Well, I will tell you. It's Yoh.

Asami quirked an eyebrow, suddenly interested.

-So I see you didn't kill him. Are you that much of a romantic, Feilong? If you wanted a souvenir, you could have asked for something else, I would have granted your wish, provided that it wasn't outrageously expensive.

-Since when do you care so much about your money? After all, you gave up that multi-million deed just to get back that sweet piece of ass … what was his name … Aki?

Asami's eyes flashed in pure anger.

-I should kill you just for daring to speak his name.

-There, there, Asami … I was just teasing … Since it seems we have the same taste in men, how come we never get along?

Asami's jaw clenched.

-The fact that you fucked Tabaka doesn't mean anything, Feilong. You are a lucky man that the kid pleaded me to stop fighting with you.

-Oh, but I'm not talking only about Akihito here, Asami …

Asami tried to hide his surprise, but Feilong didn't miss anything. Examining his fingernails, in pure arrogance, the Baishe leader continued:

-I promised Yoh I'll thank you the minute I see you. So … thank you.

-What for?

-'What for?' Feilong mocked, mimicking Asami's words. Don't tell me you are going to play this charade until the hell freezes over. I am telling you this, and mark my words, Asami. I am going to keep your 'gift', so just give up on your plans already.

Asami's surprise went in full fledge.

-Gift? Plans? Did the opium finally take your minds for good, Feilong?

Annoyed with being so blatantly taken for a fool, Feilong threw the cards on the table:

-I am talking about Yoh, Asami. If you think you can play me like that, you are wrong. Alright, I can appreciate that the combination between a skilled mouth, well trained in delivering oral gratification, and a virgin ass, is totally worth indulging in, but there is no way to let Yoh ever give you more information or allow him to seduce me, just so that you can make a fool of me, again!

Feilong's words died on the beautiful lips, when Asami suddenly cracked into a loud laughter.

-What's so funny? The Baishe leader demanded.

-Oh, please, Feilong, you are killing me! Asami's laughs were echoing, reverberating between the walls, making Fei more and more unease and annoying. That's why the fool told me he wanted to serve me no longer … Geez, I never suspected that he fell for your charms … what can I say? Not that you do not have the looks to make heads spin, Fei, but my agent? I have to say you're good. Under these circumstances, I guess I must thank heavens he is a man of honor and he didn't betray me while Akihito was still in your clutches. Well, what can I say? Enjoy him, he is a good man.

Feilong's eyes had grown incredibly large all the while Asami had been talking.

-Are you taking me for a fool, to such an extent? I know you told him to tell me that he is in love with me, only to torture me, to find more about my organization! No way in hell a simple henchman could have thought on his own to such a plan! I'm not falling for it, Asami!

Asami finally stopped laughing and stared intently at Feilong.

-So, why don't you kill him, and get it over with? Or, maybe you want to sell him back to me? I am willing to pay a reasonable price. After all, he is very smart, trustworthy, and knows his job. So, how much?

-You want Yoh back? Feilong asked in disbelief.

-Sure, why not? He never gave me any reason to complain about him.

-Especially since he used to suck your cock so well, isn't it? Without being aware of, Feilong's voice became louder.

Asami smiled and clapped his hands in pure delight.

-He told you, how precious … Well, currently I do not need Yoh for oral services, although I do remember him to be quite good at it, but I could use him for his other, more business like, skills.

Feilong stood up briskly from his chair, his face flushed, his eyes on fire. Asami commented:

-What the hell is wrong with you?

Then, in sudden realization, the Japanese added:

-Oh, Feilong, you're jealous … I guess I should really pity Yoh for loving someone as egotistical, self centered as you … I do not doubt his feelings for you, but I do feel sorry for him … So, what are you going to do, now that you know I do not have any plans to carry over through Yoh?

-You're lying! There is no way …

-No way for what? For someone to love you? Too used to people only interested in fucking you just because you are who you are? Only because you're beautiful? Only because you're powerful? Poor Yoh …

-Stop pitying him!

Asami was clearly enjoying seeing Feilong so messed up. He got up from the chair and circled the table with feline movements to get near the Baishe boss. Entering the man's vital space, the Japanese leaned forward, assessing Feilong's features. Grabbing a fistful of Feilong's hair, he briskly dragged the man's head back, and shortly kissed not wanting lips. He pushed Feilong into the table and climbed his body.

-What you really need, and Yoh could never do it, even if he knew, is a man to force you, to bring you to your knees … I did not forget what you did to Akihito, Feilong, and I am barely refraining from paying you back with interest for what he had to suffer …

Feilong tried to push Asami away, forcing one of his knees between the man's powerful thighs and aiming for the balls. The yakuza boss caught the move just in time and immobilized Feilong's knee before reaching the target.

-Neh, neh, Fei, play nice … How about calling for Yoh to help you out?

Feilong struggled to get away from the Japanese's heat. All the time he had desired for Asami to be this close, and now, when it was happening, a sickening feeling was gripping his guts. He had never wanted to be forced into intimacy! He had never wanted anything like this! He took Asami by surprise when he called desperately and loudly:

-Yoh!

The door flew opened, and in one split of a second, the coldness of a gun rested on Asami's forehead. The command was issued calmly, not a tinge of emotion in it:

-Get off him.

Asami raised his eyes to meet his ex-employee's. He smiled when he recognized there the one thing he knew he had to test upon hearing Feilong's unwanted confessions. He got up slowly, raising his arms in faked defeat:

-No problem, Yoh … Your boss' maiden honor is untouched.

Feilong got up from the table, straightening his clothes, a little disheveled, but still trying to look dignified.

-That is alright, Yoh. Lower your gun.

Turning towards Asami, he added, like nothing happened:

-I believe our agreement is settled and to both parties' satisfaction. Your presence is no longer needed in Hong Kong.

Asami half bowed with a smile and left, not without winking at Yoh. Feilong shouted behind him:

-I saw that!

Asami didn't care to grace Feilong with at least one look and saw himself on his way.

The door slammed shut behind the Japanese. Yoh asked in pure concern:

-Are you alright, Feilong-sama?

With an angry gesture, Fei grabbed the gun from Yoh's hands and pulled the trigger, aiming from the chair next to him. Little bits of wood scattered everywhere. A little calmer, Fei handed the gun back to Yoh.

-Why wouldn't I?

***

A few steps away from the door of the conference room, upon hearing the gun shot, Asami smiled. Who knew Feilong's match would be that quiet and reserved man?

***

Back in the car, Feilong was looking extremely tired and troubled. Yoh was no less concerned, despite Feilong's words. He could tell something was very wrong, and he cursed Asami for being so blunt in his handling of that exquisite being now laying helpless in front of his bodyguard. Yet, without knowing it, Yoh was wrong about the reasons behind Feilong's troubled countenance. He thought Fei just felt insulted with Asami's behavior, because the Baishe leader was in love with the Japanese, but there were other thoughts now swirling inside the man's head. "Could it be? Could it possibly be?", Feilong was asking himself over and over again, without daring to face the answer that now seemed obvious. No, it had to be a trick, a very clever trick that those two men were playing!

Raising his eyes, he met Yoh's eyes, filled with concern.

-Are you going to stare like this for how long? I told I was fine! I'm not made of glass!

-I am sorry, Feilong-sama.

-'Feilong-sama' … Fei murmured. Back then, you called me Fei.

Yoh nodded, but he didn't say a thing.

-Why don't you call me Fei?

-Because you told me not to.

-Do you always do what I tell you?

There was something so honest and clear in Yoh's nod of agreement, that the ice covering Feilong's heart melted a little.

-Come here, the Chinese whispered, his voice suddenly vibrant and needy.

Cuddling next to Yoh, on the backseat of his limousine, Feilong chided in a childish tone.

-I don't like it that you used to suck off Asami. Nor that you used to fuck some strange women.

-Strange? Yoh asked through the daze of his own heart, taken by surprise by Fei's actions.

-They had to be, Fei concluded, not really caring to give any explanation.

Not that Yoh cared at all, either. Gently kissing Feilong's forehead, while allowing him to snuggle closer, he murmured:

-I am sorry, Feilong-sama.

-Not even you can undo such things. And … it's Fei for you.

Closing his eyes, Yoh let himself to dream. He was in heaven, only if it was for a little while. He had his lover's head resting on his shoulders, his body in his arms. It was enough, and more than he had hoped for.


	4. Chapter 4

Are You Experienced?

Feilong was nothing but a capricious being. After the moment shared in the car, on their way back from meeting Asami, Yoh had thought something changed between them. But now he had to face Fei's accusatory glances, shot at him from across the room, while the dragon's henchmen were reporting to the boss.

-Feilong-sama, could you please sign these papers? The man's palms were sweaty, while trying to convince the boss to place his elegant signature on the needed documents.

Fei looked so on the verge to commit murder, that everybody in the room, minus Yoh, was shaking.

-Here, I sign! Are you happy? He blurted at the poor underling, making him tremble even more.

Murmuring an apology, the man took the papers quickly and withdrew.

-Everybody out! Fei ordered. My head is killing me and you are bothering me with nonsense!

All the men dressed in black hurried towards the door. The boss was clearly angry, and there was no way to tell whom he would choose to spill his anger on. Seeing Yoh standing still, one of the men whispered towards him:

-Please, Yoh, just take one for the team, just this time!

Yoh made a discreet sign to silence the man, but his gesture did not go unnoticed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the door was closed, Yoh hurried to his master's side.

-Are you not well, Fei-sama? Should I call the doctor?

-I saw that, Fei claimed accusingly. And I saw when Asami winked at you.

-I have no fault in that, Yoh tried to defend himself.

-Don't defend yourself!

Fei winced when he clenched his teeth in annoyance, which brought another worried frown on Yoh's handsome face.

-Please, Fei, let me take care of …

-No!

Like a miffed child, Feilong pushed the caring hand away. He turned his back, as much as he could, and raised his elegant chin, just to make his point. Yoh stopped a few inches from his master's chair.

-Please, tell me, what did I do wrong? Yoh asked, in complete defeat.

-Ah, so all you are interested in is to discover what you did wrong!

-Fei, don't be like that, Yoh pleaded. You know how much I suffer if I see you in pain!

Through half hooded eyes, Fei stared intently at Yoh.

-No, I don't know. Tell me.

Suppressing a small smile, Yoh positioned himself at Fei's feet. He took one of Fei's elegant hands, he kissed it softly and talked:

-Yes, I do. I only want to make you happy, but only if you allow me.

-And how do you want to do that? By double crossing? Fei pretended to be angry still, only to hear more declarations from his quiet bodyguard.

-No. I confessed everything. I just hope you will believe me one day.

Yoh really wanted his honesty to pierce through Fei's armor.

-Don't tell me … would you do everything for me?

-Yes, I would.

-And why is that?

-Because I am in love with you and I will never love another.

Yoh's words sounded so matter of factly, that Fei did not know if they could count as romantic or not. But for now, they sufficed, as they warmed his heart. Luckily, he could see the man getting more passionate when aroused, so he decided to play that card. Stretching with a yawn, like he had not heard the confession he wanted to hear over and over again, he pretended to be sleepy.

He rose from his chair, and discard his clothes one by one, while Yoh watched him in pure fascination. Completely naked, Fei waited for one second, but Yoh did not dare moving. Seriously angered by his bodyguard's shyness, he turned on his heels and headed for the dormitory, slamming his door shut behind him.

Yoh remained behind, completely dumbfounded by his master's actions. He realized a little too late, that Fei had waited for him to do something. Yet he did not dare to raise his eyes too much upon his beloved, which was not his, in the first place.

He knocked softly on the door to the master chamber.

-Fei, please, can I come in?

-No! the upset answer came.

-Can I least have a pillow and a blanket?

After a few tumbling sounds indicating Fei's angry pace across the room, the door opened, and a few blankets and a pillow were pushed towards Yoh's chest. Quickly, the bodyguard used the opportunity, and let the items fell on the floor, putting his foot in the door right in time. He pushed the door open, taking Fei by surprise.

-Listen to me, Fei! I cannot let you go to bed angry. It's not good for the soul. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it.

-No shit! Came the stern reply.

Still naked, Fei came towards Yoh, stopping just inches from his face.

-What if I tell you I want Asami?

A cloud passed over Yoh's face.

-Then I will try to help you, but I cannot guarantee that he will …

-Oh, fuck! Just stop, Yoh! Can you not be so politically correct?

Yoh fell silent. What could Fei want from him?

-I just want you to be happy, that's all, he whispered with a sigh.

Grabbing the man's shirt, Fei finally closed the distance between them.

-Then make me happy, fool!

He kissed Yoh sharply, angrily biting the other's lips. The bodyguard complied, taking Fei's tongue inside and sucking at it with all his might. He gently pushed Fei towards the bed, while not letting the kiss break off. The biggest surprise of all was that Fei let Yoh guide him towards the master bed, on which they both fell, the bodyguard on top, still clothed, the naked master under.

To Yoh's great surprise, Fei slightly opened his legs, and let the other adjust his position between them. The Japanese could feel the Baishe leader's erection poking at his own, only a thin layer of fabric between them. Feilong grabbed the man's head and started to push Yoh lower and lower, while the man was trying to taste as much as possible from the skin that passed underneath his lips. Getting with his head between Fei's legs, he quickly grabbed the proud organ and sucked it greedily. Fei moaned and let his slender legs rest on Yoh's shoulders. Through his ragged breaths, he whispered:

-Do me like you do your women …

Yoh raised his head, searching for answers in Fei's glazed eyes. Impatiently, the majestic Chinese grabbed Yoh's hair and pushed the man lower:

-Eat me, for fuck's sake! I thought you were experienced!

The realization dawning on Yoh brought a playful smirk to the bodyguard's lips. Raising Fei's hips a little more, he was now facing Fei's sexy entrance, the pink colored hole twitching in anticipation. Tentatively, he licked it in one fell sweep, and Fei grabbed his hair again, pulling it harder, while arching his back and whispering:

-Yessssssssss …. More!

Yoh was more than happy to oblige, since it seemed his tongue was able to send his master straight to cloud number nine like that. He lapped at the tight entrance, trying to push his tongue deeper inside, which made Fei start to mewl like a cat in heat. Yoh used all his strength to keep the man's limbs on his shoulders, so he would not lose focus on his current goal of pleasuring his beloved master.

Who would have thought that the powerful Baishe leader would melt like butter when being rimmed? Yoh felt his own erection throbbing painfully. The thought of having Fei so much exposed to his ministrations was too much to hope for, yet, it was happening, and the forbidden fantasy of flipping the beautiful Chinese over and having his way with it made Yoh moan while licking with all his dedication the back door to his secret desire.

-Fuck me …

Fei's words sounded like a plea, and were so softly uttered, that Yoh stopped, and asked, dumbfounded:

-What?

Fei raised himself on his elbows, and threw Yoh a criminal look:

-Fuck me, you sanctimonious bastard, or, I swear to God, if I get up from this bed without getting fucked properly, I'll take my gun, and I'll blow your brains, then I'll shoot your dick …

Fei's tirade was cut short by a heated kiss forced on his lips. Yoh did not seem to need anything more to be convinced. Pushing Fei back into the pillows, he climbed the bed, and used one hand to take out his needy organ. Cocking an eyebrow, he dared asking:

-Do you think you had enough preparation?

The Baishe leader's eyes spoke volumes. He growled, but soon, his voice turned a higher pitch, when Yoh pushed inside, and groaned from the sudden pleasure of being buried inside his master. The bodyguard mumbled an apology:

-Never did a man before …

-Just get moving, Fei urged him, and slapped Yoh's ass to make him do it.

And Yoh moved, the new type of pleasure gripping all his senses.

-Fei, you're so good …

Desperately, Fei moved under Yoh, as well, until his secret spot met Yoh's pushy organ, and then, he cried in ecstasy.

-There, there … he begged, and Yoh changed the angle of his thrusting, to provide the one he loved with all the pleasure he deserved.

Yoh's need to please him hit Fei more than in his physical pleasure spot. The connection he had sought after all his life was now felt in all its glory, and it made things so clear, that Fei could not last anymore. He sensed his balls tightening, and his dick twitched, releasing his pent up desire. Yoh's pleasant scream of surprise brought a triumphant smile to Fei's lips, the man now satiated, indulging yet in his bodyguard's thrusts, that became more erratic, until the man tensed and emptied his manhood inside the other. Yoh let his head rest on Fei's chest, panting heavily. Carding his long fingers through Yoh's hair, the Chinese asked:

-Was I better than your women?

Yoh sighed, satisfied as well.

-No one compares to you, no one will, ever, Feilong-sama.

There was a kind of reverence there, that took Fei by surprise. Adding the honorific had seemed so appropriate that Feilong now clearly understood. Yoh did not consider himself worthy of having Feilong, that, in the aftermath of sex, he needed to show how much he appreciated the gift he had been given.

He caressed the man's face, trying to imprint in his sense of touch the way Yoh looked after making love. Not yet ready to admit everything for what it was, Fei just commented:

-I guess your suit is ruined. I'll buy you another, something nice.

Burying his forehead in Fei's chest, Yoh was feeling so happy he could die.

AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Since I was asked for Fei to uke for Yoh, that was where my mind took me. I hope it pleased. I feel I am not yet ready to part with these two just yet, so there will be at least another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know it has been an awful lot of time, but here is the last chapter. I hope I will keep all my promises and that you will enjoy this last bit, as you have so far.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is keeping an eye out for Yoh still necessary, Feilong-sama?" the henchman asked politely.

"Yes, now more than ever", Fei spoke, mostly to his own self, rather than caring too much about answering the question.

"Should we get more firepower?"

'Firepower? What was the man saying?' Fei shook his head in annoyance. "Why should you?"

"Isn't he still considered a threat?" the man dared asking, but seeing the boss frowning was not an easy to deal with sight.

"No, you fool!" Fei realized too late his actions must have seemed curious to his underlings. "I have other reasons", he added coldly, and dismissed the man with a small gesture of his elegant hand. "As soon as he is here, send him in."

The man bowed quickly, and then scurried away, afraid of the boss's wrath, threatening to rear its ugly head once more.

Fei has been like this for a week now, all in a hissy fit, and it had to be related to Yoh's absence. It had been actually his idea to send the bodyguard away on a mission, because he wanted to test something. To his dismay, Yoh's calls had been always nothing but regular reports and Fei did not care to tell his people to put Yoh through, when he had called.

'That misfit!' Fei angrily thought. 'He knows my cell phone number, yet he never calls! What is he thinking? Wait! What if he had found another guy to bed? No, that cannot be it … He seemed so into me, he would not do such a thing. But what if his animal urges … Animal urges? What the hell I'm talking about? Yoh is all ice, he never even speaks one word more than necessary. I bet he masturbates according to a schedule …' That brought a little smile to Fei's lips. 'Let's see how he will deal with a little schedule mishap!'

Very happy with himself, Feilong flipped open his cell phone and made the call he was itching to make since the beginning of the week.

"Hello."

The little pause at the other end didn't go unnoticed. Fei frowned. "What? Cat got your tongue or you're really not happy to hear me?"

"No, not at all, Feilong-sama. I was just surprised seeing your number …"

"Not as surprised as I, seeing that you didn't care about making even a small call all week!" Fei snapped.

Silence again. "What? You do not even have the decency to … arhhh … why am I even bothering?" He broke the connection angrily.

He was about to throw the device away, when the phone in his hand started ringing. Fei flipped it open again. He smiled. The screen spelled 'Yoh'.

"Oh, so now you're calling because you're shitting your pants, right? See if I care …" Fei placed the cell phone casually on the small table next to him and lit up his pipe. Eventually, the phone stopped. Fei frowned. "What? You give up so soon?" The phone started ringing again.

A small knock on the door brought Fei back from his gloating.

"Hey, Tao, come here", he smiled and invited the little boy in.

"Does Fei-sama want to have tea now?" Tao asked, his excitement about serving his master so clear in his eyes, that it almost made Fei laugh. He wouldn't, however, since he didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings.

Tao's happy chattering was always putting Feilong into a good mood.

"… and, Fei-sama, the kitten was so small, but when he got up, he mewled so loudly that it scared the other boys away. But I wasn't scared …"

Tao's tirade was brought to a halt by the phone ringing. Fei did not even throw one look towards it.

"Of course you weren't scared, Tao. I taught you well. Please, continue."

The boy stared a little at the phone. That was the boss's personal cell phone. Was someone bothering Fei-sama?

"So I decided to give the kitten a little milk, but there wasn't any around …"

The boy frowned. It was not it was easy to concentrate on entertaining the master with that bloody phone ringing all the time.

"Is someone bothering you, Fei-sama? I could answer the phone for you and tell them you are in a meeting …"

It sounded too tempting. To dismiss Yoh through another? But Tao was too young for adults' game.

"No, Tao. Let it ring. He will give up eventually."

Tao nodded and cheerfully continued his story. By the end of it, the phone was still ringing, and the boy felt more awkward as the seconds past, with Feilong staring dreamily off the window, and the phone going on and on.

"You can go now, Tao. You must be tired. I will ask for you later. And you should know that I don't mind you having a kitten."

"Really, Fei-sama? Really, really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

It was so easy to make the boy happy. Fei considered that to be at least a small percent of his atonement for all the things he had done in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long and rewarding bath, Feilong laid on the bed with the phone next to him on the pillow. By ten o'clock, it had finally stopped ringing. It had earned Fei a lot of strange looks from his men that came and went of the office quarters, but he had never once picked it up. Now, it was silent, and the silence was somehow irking Fei.

He opened the cell phone and called.

"FEILONG-SAMA! What happened? Why weren't you picking up? Did something bad happen? Are you in a hospital?"

"Idiot." Fei stopped Yoh, although it was amusing to listen to that worried rant. "Wouldn't it have been easier to call another to find out if something happened?"

The voice at the other end sounded composed again. "Of course, boss. I'm sorry, boss. I will do that from now on."

"No, you won't!" Fei sharply commanded.

"But, Feilong-sama …"

"I said 'no', what kind of a dimwit are you?"

"Yes, Feilong-sama. Your wish is my command."

"Really? Is that so? Where are you right now?"

"In the hotel room."

"Oh, were you so worried that you just decided to go back to bed?"

"No, I was actually just preparing for checking out …"

"Why, is your assignment over?"

"No, but I thought something happened, and I was preparing to get back."

"How are you dressed?"

"Dressed?" The voice sounded surprised, but quickly added. "In a normal suit."

"Take it off. Slowly."

"Why? I mean, there is no one here …"

"Do you dare disobeying me?" Fei chided.

"No, Feilong-sama."

"Put the phone somewhere so I can hear you doing it."

The rustling of clothes seemed satisfactory, since Fei parted his own gown, and started caressing himself slowly.

Yoh's voice no longer seemed as composed as before.

"I took it off, Feilong-sama."

"Good boy. Now take off everything else, underwear included. Then go lie on the bed."

There was no reply now, and Feilong could hear Yoh moving around.

"Are you comfortable?" Fei's voice grew hotter.

"Yes, Feilong-sama …" the ragged answer came.

Feilong was now caressing his sleeping dragon with long moves.

"Do you have any idea what I am doing right now, Yoh?" Fei continued in the same alluring tone.

"N-no…"

"Oh, you do not seem to feel too well … Am I bothering you? Should I hang up?" Fei teased, feeling victory within his grasp.

"No, Fei-sama! Please, don't!" came the pleading.

"Are you hard, Yoh?" Feilong asked, the feline inflexions of his voice wanting nothing but to lick Yoh's hearing.

"Yessss…."

"I am, too, and I am actually stroking my dick thinking of you…"

Fei could hear Yoh moan. A satisfied smile appeared on his lips.

"Say something, Yoh."

"What do you want me to say, Fei-sama?"

"Something … sexy."

"Ahem", Yoh cleared his throat in obvious discomfort. "I would … really like to be next to you right now … and lick your …"

"Go a little slower, Yoh …" Feilong commanded, while stroking his meat. "Just imagine me naked … on our bed."

A hitch in the other's breathing let Fei know he hit a good spot.

"Oh, Fei, you really drive me crazy", Yoh complained, between moans, letting politeness aside. "I'd love to fuck you right now. I'd love to stick my dick into you and slam into you so hard that you would beg me to take it out …"

"Fuck, Yoh, aren't you a quick learner?"

"Oh, sorry, Fei-sama, I got a little carried away …"

"Go ahead, stupid, don't stop, or my dick will die in mid-friction."

"Oh, Fei, I want, I want, …."

"Tell me what you want, Yoh", Fei encouraged his bodyguard, while stroking himself in earnest.

"I want to fuck you so badly … I want to lick your hole, and then fuck it, and then I want you to split me open and ride me like you want, my sperm still flowing from your hole… I want to fuck your mouth so badly, Fei, your beautiful mouth … sucking me dry … "

The final words were something muffled, and Feilong heard his bodyguard coming, something that triggered his own release.

They both breathed deeply for a while, only hearing one another.

"I cannot wait to come back, Fei-sama", Yoh was the first to talk.

"Then come. Leave the others to pack things up, and come."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, you fool. Hurry."

Fei hung up with a satisfied grin. He also felt refreshed and anew. He still had Yoh at his fingertips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was not even dawn when a dark silhouette came into Fei's room, threading carefully not to wake up the occupant. The silhouette bent over the bed and kissed the sleeping man's lips gently and slowly. Fei parted his lips in his sleep, letting out a satisfied sigh. The dream was too good. It felt so real to have Yoh kissing him on his own accord, without being told. The lips touching his were warm and wet, and the tongue that slipped in … oh, it was just …

Feilong snapped his eyes open. Someone was kissing him! He caught the man's hair and broke the kiss, ready to launch an attack, when the familiar scent hit his nostrils. Yoh's scent!

He opened the light next to the bed.

"You came?"

Yoh smiled sheepishly. "Your orders, remember? And ouch, pulling at my hair like that … it kind of hurt."

"Good." Fei said, sounding very convinced. "And now what do you want?"

"You", Yoh answered simply, without even stopping to ponder for a while, or wavering. Without any need for reaction from Fei's part, he took the man's hands and forced them above his head in a tight grip. He captured the wanton lips again, kissing Fei deeply. The Chinese moaned and thrashed, but Yoh pinned him down with the weight of his own body, and continued the sweet torture. Feilong wanted to resist, partly annoyed with not being allowed to lead the show, partly too horny to say 'no'. Instead of fighting off Yoh, he gave in the prolonged kisses, and fiercely kissed back. It was only then that Yoh broke the kiss, much to Fei's dismay.

He stared into Fei's eyes for a little while. There was lust there, and something new, a kind of determination that Feilong hadn't noticed before.

"Were you lonely without me?" Yoh asked, in all honesty. His words seemed to resonate strangely in the silence of the room, interrupted only by the hitched breathing of the two lovers. "I never want to see Fei-sama unhappy."

"I wasn't unhappy!" Fei's snappy retort came.

"You are a bad liar, Feilong-sama", Yoh chuckled. "But my test bore fruit …"

"Your test?" Fei asked. "What test?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how much time will take you to call me back from that dreadful assignment …"

"Dreadful? Oh, sorry if I'm imposing myself on you with too much work …" Fei pretended to feel miffed.

"It was only dreadful because I was away from you, Fei" Yoh whispered in his lover's ear. "If I can be near you and see you each day, you can work me to the death, I don't care."

"Such … big … words!" Fei uttered, while relishing in the pleasant feeling caused by Yoh breathing into his ear. "And it was my test …"

"How I did?" Yoh asked, feigning modesty.

"You!" Fei gnarled. "You really take me for a fool, don't you? To think that I was the one caught up in your machinations …"

A kiss broke the Chinese's tirade. Yoh's hands touched the naked skin, and the man's moans showed how much he enjoyed the attention. His erection was gripped by a large and calloused palm, that stroke rapidly the flesh. Fei moaned helplessly, but he could not free his mouth, nor his hands still held in place by a pinning hand. He arched his back and released his seed all over Yoh's generous hand.

"You … make me come so fast …" he complained, while panting.

Yoh brought the hand to his mouth and licked his master's precious seed. "I wanted you relaxed, Fei-sama", he said in a loving tone.

"For what?" Fei meekly asked, still too relaxed after coming.

"For this", Yoh answered simply, and spitting in his palm, quickly lubricated his shaft and pushed inside Feilong.

He whispered into Feilong's ear. "I want our fantasy over the phone to come true."

He released Fei's hands, letting his master and lover embrace him, and pushed into him with all his might. Feilong could tell Yoh wasn't holding back, for the first time, and he felt happy. The man was heavy, but his sweat smelled all manly and nice, of clean skin, and of something he could not put his finger on, that it was only Yoh. He pulled his open wider, so the man could gain more access to his insides, and moaned in pure abandon, letting the other use him.

It did not take Yoh much time to spend himself into his beautiful master. Spent, he tried to pull out, but Fei stopped him.

"Let's stay like this for a while. It's nice."

"But I'm heavy …"

"Hush, I'm still the master, am I not?"

"Yes, boss, you are."

Yoh could hear the beating of both their hearts, following the same rhythm.

"Were you really worried?" Fei asked.

"Yes, I was. I thought you really didn't want to see me again. That, or there was other type of trouble, I don't know which I feared most."

"So testing me holds all kinds of dangers, isn't it?"

"Yes, Fei-sama, I'm sorry."

"For what, silly?"

"For not calling all this time. I … really missed you like crazy."

Fei chuckled. As always, Yoh was letting him win. He felt the sudden need to be all serious about the relationship they were having. So he asked, pensively.

"What's next now, Yoh?"

"Hm, I don't know, a hot shower, and then a 69?"

Feilong pushed him off in sudden annoyance. "You really are something, aren't you? I wasn't talking about that, you fool, I was …"

He stopped when he saw Yoh staring at him through his sexy lashes. "I know, Fei, I know. What I said still stands and always will. I will always love you and you only. I … just hope I'm not the only one, and this is not just wishful thinking."

Hearing Yoh so serious almost brought tears to Fei's eyes. He hurried back to his lover. He caught the man's head into his palms and kissed him then said. "You are not the only one, Yoh."

Yoh kissed him back gently and caressed the man's beautiful hair. "But you won't say it, will you?"

Fei embraced him. "It will come to me, in time. Just wait for me, Yoh."

"I will wait for you, Fei. Until then, I'll say it enough for both of us."

THE END


End file.
